sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Wartime Wedding
It is kind of odd how things happen but there they are, standing on the bridge of the Emendation, Twila looking about as nervous as they get. She's been pacing, waiting for someone to arrive, most likely someone who can officiate the rather impromptu wedding. She's dressed in a black flightsuit (it's all the rage among blushing young brides, after all) and she is holding a rather mangled flower of some kind in her hand, perhaps pilfered from a vase somewhere on the ship. "Padre? I could use with some marrying." Yes, because the word for Chaplain is the same as priest in Spanish, got it? A smile, as Gren walks into the Bridge, having addressed the whistling fellow. His eye settles on the bride, in her flightsuit/mangled flower ensemble, and the Colonel can't help but smile. He is clad in his usual tailored, expensive duty uniform...a parallel in tastes, these two. A few steps, and he's across from Twila, a hand coming up to brush at her blue cheek. "We might die tomorrow, but at least we won't die alone." Twila casts a very teary look into Gren's eye as she nods, leaning her face into the man's touch. "We'll be together.." she whispers before turning to look at the chaplain. "Please..this would mean the world to the Colonel and I, both." She blushes while she looks away, the Twi'lek acting so shy. Definitely not the balls-to-the-wall woman she normally is. Must be the nerves she's struggling with. The chaplain turns to face you two, thoughtfulness in his expression as he nods, "I understand. I've seen this before. A hard time is coming up, and you are uncertain as to your future. But you must ask yourself if you're prepared for this. I will marry you but only if it is true feeling for each other, and not fear that propels this relationship. Should disaster strike, a marriage will not make you any closer to each other than you are now. But if you survive, a marriage will change a great many things. Be sure that you are ready for these changes. Tell me. Are you getting married to live or getting married to die?" A rolling of his single eye, and Gren can't help but laugh a bit, at the man's words of wisdom. "Chaplain? I know you're new to the ship....but, if you'd been here a bit longer, you'd know that we've been through just about everything. We're getting married, because we love one another." A gesture at the tattoo on his neck, and then at the matching sigil on her lek. "It's been planned. We just want to make sure it's done, before we enter a battle with the Sith." A smirk, at the teary Twila, and Delede grins.."Unless you've decided you're not up for it, love?" "I am more than up for it." Twila says with no small amount of conviction in her voice, her gaze returning to meet his as she says that. There's no doubt about it. They are truly in love and it shows in how they speak in reply to the other's query. "I appreciate your concern, Chaplain. But rest assured. This is a wedding we both want." She grins as she leans against her CO. "This is meant to be." The chaplain removes the ornate datapad from his belt and holds it in his palm, "Very well then. Are there to be any other witnesses present or shall we proceed?" "We can make the Bridge crew sign the documents. And the droid can record it." A jerk of his thumb at the astromech plugged into the ship's navigation console. A frown, and Gren, ever the officer, looks across the Bridge.."But, don't bloody take your eyes off your consoles. I don't want any surprises, because one of you yokels hasn't ever seen a damned wedding." A firm nod, and he turns his attention back to the Twi'lek, and the chaplain. "I think, we are ready to begin." His face softens, his gaze settling on Virda. Twila smiles softly. "I am ready, yes." She looks sideward at the officiate, blushing even deeper as she realizes just what is about to happen. It isn't every day she gets married, after all. "Please. Do continue." The chaplain continues, "Very well. May I have the names of the bride and groom so I may begin?" A blink, and a bit of a mutter from Gren, for that. Having to give his name to some lackey priest on his ship..."Colonel Gren Delede." A glance across at Twila, and the man speaks again...and.."First Lieutenant Twila Virda." Yes, that's smarmy of him. He just finalized her brevetted promotion just before their wedding. Oh, the gossip that is going to spread! The man reaches for his soon-to-be bride's hands, and he seems rather steady. It's just another day, really. He can handle this. Twila can only nod since Gren did give her name to the clergy. What else can she do? She does give the chaplain a slight smile but she then turns a wide-eyed gaze towards Gren, surprised at something. Surely...no. She couldn't have been given a promotion, could she? The chaplain nods, ahems and holds up his datapad. "We are gathered today on this bridge, under the authority of Colonel Gren Delede, to unite two officers under binding law with all rights, titles, and tax status inherent as dictated by the family planning charter of the Corporate Sector Authority. Marriage is a tumultuous leap, like a hyperspace jump without nav coordinates yet it can bring you to prosperity on the other side, if the pilot and co-pilot learn to work together as one for the betterment of the whole. Colonel Delede, would you like to make a vow to this woman?" "Twila...." Gren clears his throat, having to pause, and organize words that have suddenly become difficult to grasp. "Twila. I gave my soul to another to help you, once. Having taken it back....I give it freely once more. But, today, I give it to you, should you wish to take it." A tinge touches his pale cheeks, and the man can't help but turn his head to pass over the bridge, as if daring someone to laugh at his uncharacteristic words. A whirring, as Shorty's dome turns to take in the scene, and a muted beep of what sounds like appreciation is heard from the poor little droid. "I accept it, love.." Twila says softly, her voice cracking as she struggles with the sudden onslaught of emotion, her tears now openly running down her face as she speaks. "I accept as readily and willingly as I offer myself to you, Gren Delede. Heart and soul. I am yours forever." Shorty's beeping gets her to giggle and she reaches down to fondly touch the R2's dome with what could be considered affection. The chaplain smiles and nods, then turns to Twila, "And you, Lieutenant Virda. Is there a vow you would like to make to Colonel Delede?" A tightening of his hands on hers, and of his throat to accompany it. "Of course, love. Of course, I accept." Gren can only smile, looking a bit like a fool, with the grin on his face. A look is shot to the droid, for his little outburst, but, for once, he won't yell at the bolt-bucket. Twila, having pretty much given her vows in response to Gren's own, simply shakes her head as she smiles to the priest. "I..think I've already said it all. Thank you, though." Leaning against Gren, resting her brow against his as she does, it's all Twila can do to keep from crying right then and there. The chaplain looks back and forth between you with a twinkle in his eye, "Splendid. If there is to be any token exchange, please get them ready now. If not please turn to face one another and clasp both hands." "Well....lacking a ring, at the moment....I'd like to give you the first thing that I ever surrendered to you, Twila." A pause, and Gren reaches into his tunic, and pulls out that silver, engraved flask that he's been using since long before they met. "My father gave this to me, after I graduated from the Academy." And he'd shit a brick, if he knew a non-human was getting in, in exchange for marrying his only son. A pause, and Gren offers it, the sound of sloshing whiskey heard within. "And, I know you'll get plenty of use out of it." She does love to bum the booze. This man has an odd idea of romance. Twila looks a bit shocked by that, the flask something Gren is definitely not known for being without. It is taken and held close to her heart while she pauses, looking a bit lost as what to do or say, now. "I..." she begins to say but falters, her eyes going wide as she shakes her head. "I have only myself to give at this moment, love. Something I hope you'll accept." Blushing, she looks at the human while she smiles. She knows where Gren's heart is but still, she gets butterflies - what if he refuses? The chaplain nods and turns to Delede, "Colonel, please repeat after me. I, Colonel Gren Delede, take you, Lieutenant Twila Virda, to be my wife, pledging to support you with honor, duty and love against whatever we face from this point forward, to lend you my strength when yours fails, to support you at all times, to defend you when you are defenseless, and to stand by you in all things as long as I am able." The Colonel, can't help himself but to give a typical response to her offer. "I'm not sure how the Chaplain would feel about your giving yourself to me, right here, right now? I'll take a rain check, of...about twenty minutes." A wink of his eye, to show that he is right there with her, and he squeezes her hands, looking directly into her eyes, before he speaks, wholly serious, once again. "I, Colonel Gren Delede, take you, Twila Virda, to be my wife, pledging to support you with honor, duty and love against whatever we face from this point forward, to lend you my strength when yours fails, to support you at all times, to defend you when you are defenseless, and to stand by you in all things, as long as I am able..." A pause, as he finishes, looking thoughtful. It sounds like things they'd be doing for quite a while now, for one another. The Chaplain chuckles at Delede's comment and turns to Twila, "Lieutenant, please repeat after me. I, Lieutenant Twila Virda, take you, Colonel Gren Delede, to be my husband, pledging to support you with honor, duty and love against whatever we face from this point forward, to lend you my strength when yours fails, to support you at all times, to defend you when you are defenseless, and to stand by you in all things as long as I am able." Twila clears her throat before speaking, a whisper that'll just barely reach Gren's ears as well as those of the chaplain's, her voice nearly choked off entirely due to the emotions that run rampant through her. "I, Twila Virda, take you, Gren Delede, to be my husband. I pledge to support you with love, honor and duty against whatever we face from this point forward, to lend you my strength when yours fails, to support you at all times, to defend you when you are defenseless and to stand by you in all things for as long as I am able." The chaplain waits for Twila to finish and continues, "Then with the authority granted to me by the Corporate Sector Authority and Imperial Charter, I hereby pronounce that Colonel Delede and Lieutenant Virda are married under the full extent of the law, and may no force tear their union asunder. You are now husband and wife. You may kiss. And uh...what she said earlier." He clears his throat and smiles. There is a visible change, for just a moment, at the mention of the Imperial Charter, but it's gone just as quickly, and the man doesn't bother to speak. Gren pulls the Twi'lek forward, tugging her hands, before releasing them, and wrapping his blue-skinned wife in his arms, and kissing her very, very deeply. As, if he's never done this before. Twila kisses her love back, melting against him as she returns the show of affection. She doesn't break it, allowing the kiss to linger for a long time before she pulls her head back so she can look at him while she speaks. "I am afraid that the honeymoon will have to wait. But I am sure we will make up for lost time once we're able to, hmm?" "Well. The honeymoon has to wait. But what about the wedding night?" A grin at Twila, and the man kisses her forehead, before taking his hand, and looking over the Bridge crew, making sure they are keeping their eyes where they bloody belong. On their screens. (The End)